Sansha Owned Station
thumbVorkommen: LowSec (Stufen 1-3) bzw NullSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Station im Besitz der Sansha Sansha Owned Station ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im Minor Sansha Annex (Kleiner Sansha-Anbau) Komplex ausgelöst werden Eskalation Teil 1 thumb|Sansha Owned Station 1 Popup Beschreibung: To your surprise, the Overseer seems to have spent the last moments of his life sending some message to your ship on a private channel, a fact you learn from a blinking entry on your communication panel a few seconds after his innards slid across your windshield, bounced along your fuselage and were sucked into your thrusters. It appears he wanted to save his life by telling you the whereabouts of some place you could load your cargohold with riches, but before he could get very far with his offer, his journey ended. All you have is some hysteric babble about a hidden mining station at a certain location. '' '''Erste Welle' *10 Starbase Heavy Missile Batteries (Sansha Heavy Missile Batteries) *1 Starbase Stasis Tower (Sansha Stasis Tower) - web - Trigger Welle 2 *2 Cruiser - Mercenary Watcher (Mercenary Lieutnant) *1 Faction Battlecruiser (True Sansha Specter) Zweite Welle Meldung: The destruction of Stasis Tower has alerted a nearby patrol, more ships are incoming! *6 Battleships (Centus Beast/Plague Lord)'' - Tracking Disruptor'' *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Hellhound/Mutilator/Torturer) *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Minion/Ravener/Servant) -'' web/scramble'' Der Faction Battlecruiser lässt Faction Module (True Sansha Qualität) fallen. Keien Beute aus den Strukturen. Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann eine weitere Eskaltaionsstufe auslösen. Eskalation Teil 2 Popup Beschreibung: Among the things you find are a few drones. Running a scan on their control units reveals they have been used not long ago, at another place not far away from here. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. Erste Welle *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Mutialtor/Torturer) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Deamon) *1 Faction Battlecruiser (True Sansha's Devil) Der Faction Battlecruiser lässt als Beute wieder Faction Module fallen. Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann die nächste Eskalationsstufe auslösen, meist geschieht dies, wenn der Faction Battlecruiser platzt. Oft ist es also nicht notwendig, duch das Tor zu fliegen. Hinter dem Beschleunigungstor - erste Wellethumb|Sansha Owned Station 2 - Hinter dem Beschleunigungstor *3 Starbase Tower Sentries (Tower Sentry Sanha II) *2 Starbase Stasis Tower (Sansha Stasis Tower) ''- web - Trigger'' *3 Battleships - Starbase Drone Guardian (Alvus Controller/Swarm Preserver Alvus) *4-5 Battlecrusier - Starbase Drone Protector (Endforcer Alvatis) *3-4 Cruiser - Starbase Drone Protector (Disintegrator Alvum) *3-5 Elite Frigates - Starbase Drone Defender (Strain Render Alvi) - web/scramble *3-5 Frigates - Starbase Drone Defender (Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Hinter dem Beschleunigungstor - zweite Welle Meldung: The nearby Starbase Hangar doors open, and more drones are deployed. *5 Battleships - Starbase Drone Guardian (Elite Drone Parasite) *2-3 Elite Frigates - Starbase Drone Defender (Strain Render Alvi) *2 Frigates - Starbase Drone Defender (Hunter Alvi) Die Droneschiffe hinter dem Beschleunigungstor bringen für den Eskalationsverlauf gar nichts, man sollte sie nur bekämpfen, wenn man auf die Alloys scharf ist. Wird keine weitere Stufe ausgelöst dann erscheint folgendes Popup: All these moon mining stations suggest there must be a station or outpost somewhere in the region servicing them and refining the raw materials they produce. Again you look for clues from the drones, but the data you extract suggests no new locations, only the two you have been at already. If the Sansha have any more stations in the area, this is not where you will find them. Eskalation Teil 3 thumb|Sansha Owned Station 3Popup Beschreibung: All these moon mining starbases suggest there must be a station or outpost somewhere in the region servicing them and refining the raw materials they produce. Again you look for clues from the drones and again the data you extract suggest a new location not too far away. '' Man landet an einer Sternenbasis mit einer grossen Schiffwerft. '''Gegner' Meldung: You see a large Starbase near the beacon you just warped to. It seems to be guarded by the Sansha's Nation. Perhaps you are closer to finding something of value .... *2 Starbase Cruise Missile Batteries (Sansha Cruise Missile Battery) *9 Battleships (Centus Lord/Beast Lord/Dark Lord/Overlord/Plague Lord/Slave Lord) *5 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Beast/Execrator/Juggernaut/Slaughterer) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Minion/Servant) -'' web/scramble'' *1 Faction Battlecruiser (True Sansha's Behemoth) Der Faction Battlecruiser lässt als Beute wieder Faction Module fallen. Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann die nächste Eskalationsstufe auslösen, meist geschieht dies, wenn der Faction Battlecruiser platzt. Man kann noch etwas weiterschiessen, indem man den Starbase Control Tower angreift. Denn dadurch werden einige Gegner gerufen: Gegner - bei Angriff auf den Starbase Control Tower Meldung: Sansha ships have undocked from nearby Starbase Hangars. *9 Battleships (Centus Lord/Beast Lord/Dark Lord/Overlord/Plague Lord/Slave Lord) *6 Battlecruiser (Centatis Deamon/Phantasm/Specter) Eskalation Teil 4 thumb|Sansha Owned Station 4Popup Beschreibung: Going through data scanned during the destruction of the station itself, you notice reports from a place called "R&D division Gray", containing information on blueprint research and booster production and even the location of this base "Gray". '' Der vierte Teil führt in den Nullsec - man erreicht den Platz ohne Beschleunigungstor. '''Gegner' Meldung: You see a large Starbase near the beacon you just warped to. It seems to be guarded by the Sansha's Nation. Perhaps you are closer to finding something of value .... *2 Starbase Cruise Missile Batteries (Sansha Cruise Missile Battery) *7 Battleships (Centus Dark Lord/Overlord) *4 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Horror) *4 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Minion) -'' web/scramble'' Wenn man den Sansha Research Outpost angreift, wird eine Art Smartbomb ausgelöst, die außerordentlichen Schaden an Schiffen und Drohnen in einem Umkreis von mehr als 50 km verursacht. Dabei erscheint folgende Nachricht im Local Chat: This Research Station has a built-in defense system. As soon as it is attacked, the inhabitants activate the system, causing a large blast-wave which affects all hostile ships in the vicinity. It is activated continuously until it needs a short delay to recharge power. Sobald die Station zerstört ist (und das passiert recht schnell), poppt folgende Nachricht auf: Now, you kind of regret killing the Overseer back there, it is always useful to know corrupt leaders who are ready to sell out things like this outpost in exchange for something as cheap as their own petty lives. Es bleibt ein Container übrig, in dem man u.a. mit etwas Glück Centum A-Type Faction Gegenstände finden. Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:NullSec